


Wet Dreams Are Made Of These

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Shot, French Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Noel and Liam's mother suggest they go out camping so as to 'bond.' They have been fighting more that usual, and she is tired of them coming over and acting that way. They go, but everything goes wrong, except one.





	Wet Dreams Are Made Of These

"You look like a fucking child." Noel told his younger brother, Liam. He was sitting in the passenger seat, his lips forming a pout, arms crossed.

"Fuck you, I should be driving, I'm a better driver." Liam grumbled, pointing to the steering wheel.

"Oh yeah? 'Cept this is my ride, ya wanker, and you are never going to drive my beautiful beamer , not even over my dead body." 

"Sometimes I'd like to drive over your dead body, Noel." Liam confessed, a smirk now painted on his lips. 

"Psychopath!" Noel growled, as he accelerated. They were going camping, because apparently that is what brothers did to 'bond', according to their mother. She was concerned about them fighting so violently. Secretly, she really just wanted peace, but if this got them to be friendlier, all the better.

"It will be your damn fault if you get a ticket, cos were just tourists now." Liam laughed. Noel slapped him on the back of the head.

"Can you be quiet for five seconds, I have to watch for our turnoff. Getting lost with you would be a fucking nightmare." Noel spoke with tight lips as he looked that the fewer and fewer road signs.

"Liam, make yourself useful and read the bloody map, why don't you?" Fearing they might actually get lost he got it out of the glove box. He turned it every which way, but could make fuck all of it. 

"Bloody perfect. You know you really are useless." Noel grumbled, he turned on the stereo and found The Kinks playing, and thought that would do. Eventually, there was a fork in the road, and they had to decided which road to take.

They looked one way and then the other, and each looked about the same.

"Flip a coin." Noel told Liam.

"I'm skint" Liam replied.

"Not even 50p?" Noel grumbled.

"No, do you?" Liam asked.

"No, moron, that's why I asked you. Liam just rolled his eyes.

"My mum said to pick the very best one and you are it." Liam picked by using an old children's rhyme, which at this time was better than anything else. Although, Noel cracked up a bit, hearing him sing that out.

"Right then, left." Noel turned and accelerated as the shadows grew long. They had to find a decent place to stop to put up their tent before nightfall, or there would be no tent.

Scanning each side of the road they looked for picnic tables and a clearing. After a few miles they found what they were looking for, and drove over rocky terrain to get close to the table. It would make unpacking that much easier.

"You brought the wrong car for this trip, man." Liam only hoped they wouldn't get a flat.

"Thank you for the unsolicited advice. Why are you so good at that, ya tosser?" Noel parked and got out. Looking around all he could see were trees and bushes. Not even a lake appeared nearby. It was just himself and his stupid brother, if they didn't kill each other, that would be a miracle.

Noel popped the boot, and they got out their cooler of beer, tent, tin's of food and kerosene for helping start a fire. 

"I will start with the tent, you look for sticks and branches to build a fire." Noel directed his brother. Liam didn't even argue, for he was worried they wouldn't get everything done before the sun went down, too.

Noel got everything ready to assemble the tent while Liam walked off, grabbing branches off of the ground. There were no instructions, so Noel would have to just do the best he could. Grabbing tent poles and the ends of the tent, he set to work setting the tent up. In trying to assemble the tent he realized he'd not thought to bring a hammer. He was strong to get the stakes in, but he feared not strong enough if the wind picked up.

Liam came back with an armload of branches, and asked where he should put them.

"Just on the table for now, go clear a space away from the trees and away from the tent, put the sticks there and put a bit of kerosene, then light it. We should have a proper fire after that." Noel seemed optimistic and it was strange to Liam. Was Noel actually having a good time? So far, Liam hated this, and if he could get home, he would.

Both brothers were working against the sun, but at least if they had fire and shelter they could drink beer and have a tinned dinner. The sooner they went to bed, the sooner they could get up and leave.

Noel would win no prizes for how the tent appeared, but he shook it and it seemed sturdy. They now had shelter. To congratulate himself, Noel went and grabbed a beer and opened it, before walking over to Liam.

Liam had not made a nice stack layering the branches just put them where they fell and was now trying to light them. Noel shook his head and clucked his tongue.

"Well, at least we don't have to heat our food and it's not too cold of a night." Noel muttered.

"Look, I've never done any of this shite before, I dunno how any of this goes." Liam whined. 

"Next time mum tells us to go camping, we'll go to a casino instead, fuck this outdoors shit, we are city lads." Liam agreed.

"I dunno what we have to eat, mum packed our food, may as well just leave that 'fire,' and come eat" Noel went back to the boot of the car, popped it, and pulled out a cardboard box. He placed it on the table so they could go through it.

Inside the box was tinned stew, vegetables, and even fruit. None of it looked very good, and each wished they had, at the very least, toast and jam sandwiches. 

"I'm not hungry." Liam moaned, as he reached for another beer.

"Oh don't be a bitch, if you don't eat something, you're gonna whine even more than usual and I and every goddamn creature will have to hear about it. Pick something." Noel knew what he was talking about, as he'd done that on tour once, and whined the whole night.

Noel found a tin of sardines, rolled back the top of the can, and began eating them. Liam looked at him in disgust.

"What, they are good for you, and I like them, the end." He continued to eat, Liam finding a tin of mashed potatoes to eat. 

"Did Mum pack silverware?" Liam asked.

"Didn't see any. Guess you are eating mashed potatoes with your hand." Noel laughed. Liam, just walked away and sat down at the picnic table and peeled the top of the tin back. 

"Worst bloody picnic ever." Liam muttered. 

"At least we have the tent, once it's daylight, we get back on the road and find a coffee shop." Noel promised.

"Coffee, hot coffee, that sounds good right about now." Liam thought as he scooped up some of the mashed potatoes. 

"At least we've got beer." Noel held up his can and finished it's contents.

"Gonna go have a piss, be back." Noel got up and stood in front of the first tree he saw and pissed on it, with a sigh of relieve. Having a piss was easy, having a shit wouldn't be fun at all, and he hoped mum packed a loo roll. Otherwise it was gonna be leaves.

Walking back, he saw that Liam had finished and was wiping his mouth and fingers with loo roll, and Noel felt a bit better. 

"It's getting dark, I'm going in the tent." Noel proclaimed.

"May as well. Liam answered following.

No one had brought blankets or pillows and the ground was hard.

"Was it you who was supposed to get what we were supposed to sleep on?" Noel looked at Liam intensely, for it was going to be an even longer night than he'd expected. 

"Uh, yeah, guess I was. Sorry." Liam shrugged his shoulders, for there was nothing he could do about it now. 

"My only consolation is that you will have to suffer just as I will, and in fact I hope you suffer more." Noel lay down with a groan and turned his back on his brother. It was now dark, they had no fire and everything had been a nightmare. Sleep and dreaming was all Noel could hope for.

Liam lay down, his back to his brother. He mumbled a quick, "g'night" and closed his eyes.

As the night went on, both men rolled around, as the ground made their backs ache. Eventually they were facing each other, each with his arms around the other. Liam mumbled sweet words, and Noel dreamed of being in bed with a beautiful brunette who wanted Noel's hands all over her. Dreaming, he began to grab and caress Liam, who was getting aroused, his breathing heavy.

Eventually, both brother's lips met, and devoured each other with hungry kisses. Both were now aroused, but when they opened their eyes they were shocked. Had they been snogging with each other, for no one else was there.

"Liam, goddammit why are you embracing me?" A frustrated Noel asked.

"I could ask the same, yeah?" Replied Liam. 

"Fuck, and it even felt good." Noel admitted.

"Never tell anyone I said that!" Noel added.

It was then that each brother noticed that he could feel the others cock against his own, and any movement that they made caused a friction that they both desired. 

"I'm not wanking in the woods Noel, you can do what you like but I dunno what's out there." Liam swore.

"I'm not either, you'd have to be stupid to try that." Noel confirmed.

There was silence between them, with only the sounds of the forest around them.

"Liam what we are about to do, no one shall ever know. Drop your drawers." Noel ordered, as he did the same. 

"The only way to fix this is to wank each other off, I just hope you're good at it. Shoulda had lots of practice." Noel grinned.

"Oh shut it!" Liam pulled his bottoms down, and revealed a sizable cock. 

"You've grown, good for you." Noel added. His cock was a monster, or so he at been told from many women. Each grabbing the other's shaft, they began. Immediately, each felt a mad electricity go through them, and they bucked their hips. 

Pants, sighes, and curses spilled from each man's lips, as they wound each other up well past a level of intensity that they could not have achieved on their own. Noel crashed his lips into Liam's and they devoured each other again, so full of want and need!

Hearts pounding, their body's drenched in sweat, they breathed raggedly until they could not hold on any longer. Liam first, with a loud cry, thrusting into his brother's hand as if he was fucking it.  
Come spurt on himself and Noel, until there was nothing left. Noel, red faced, and shaking, came on himself, Liam, and the tent, before finishing. Both brother's then lay on their back.

"Oh god, that was.." Liam whispered.

"A secret, Liam, a secret." Noel said sternly.

"Yeah." Liam replied.


End file.
